


Not All Is What It Seems

by Essie_May_Rose



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OC, PEASANT, Princess - Freeform, Ship, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essie_May_Rose/pseuds/Essie_May_Rose
Summary: Even princesses need freedom. Princess Amy is a danger magnet, causing her grandparents to try keeping her locked in. that was until a young hedgehog made her appearance and knew a lot about Amy and what dangers lurk by. Shadamy
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1 - The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own any of this except the plot

" .NO! STOP, DON'T!'' Shuffling could be heard as the screaming grew louder. The doors bustled open to find the little girl lying on the floor gasping for breath clinging to her own throat.

The man standing at the door rushed to her aid, waving his staff towards her and beginning to chant, "In the name of the Eternal Lady and Lord I bid thee part. I consecrate and clear this space. Let nothing but joy linger here." the chill evaporated leaving a slight warm feeling in the air. He fell to his knees, pain in his eyes, as he hugged the small pink hedgehog to his chest.

''Rose...Rose...ROSE!'' Another Hedgehog came in with tears in her eyes. He turned to her, nodding for her take the girl from his arm. ''Penelope, she's barely escaped this one...I think its time..'' as Penelope took the little girl, He stood and made his way to the door with a stern look on his face.

''But Charles... what if something goes wrong..?'' He looked her,pain in his eyes, then silently continued out the door. he lead a group of angry Mobians out the door of the castle and down towards the village. ''BURN THE WITCHES AND SET THE YOUNG PRINCESS FREE!'' Each of them began kicking open doors and dragging the women out. ''My King which women were the witches we are to burn?''

King Charles pointed to a purple hedgehog and a grey cat, ''These are the two foul black magic users who will perish at the stake for what they have put my Daughter through!'' The villagers cut their long fur and quills and ripped their dresses as they were tied to a wooden stake back to back. The kings right hand man was the one to come forward and light the fire.

''be gone you foul witches, go back to the hell you live in!'' Charles said before the rest starting chanted ''Begone'' The naked flames begin to reach the witches knees and they hiss in pain.

''WE CURSE THY PRINCESSES ONLY BORN CHILD TO SUFFER A LIFE OF PAIN AND AGONY, TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THIS VILLAGE!'' They screamed in pain as the flames fully engulf them. the fire crackled as ashes flew out from the flame, burning the men, woman and the children that circled the sacrificial stake. The cries of the Mobians roared as they try to get the ash off of them, watching as it burnt holes into clothing.

''May we treasure these burns as our reminder of the witches disappearance for good!'' The king held his fist high up in the air. Cheers erupted from all the villagers as they took a visible sigh of relief. no longer will they have to hide in fear of what may happen to them.

MEANWHILE

The young girl clutched her chest, coming back to her senses as she regained consciousness. her eyes barely opening, squinting at the light above her. A shaped shadow hovered above her, blocking out most of the bright light. slowly her sigh began to focus in place and she saw a crimson hedgehog crying over her limp body. Carefully she tried to reach her hand out to console the one above her. seeing the hand the older hedgehog grabbed her hand in both of her own bringing it close to her chest, crying hysterically with happy tears.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plots and Ammo

Hi, my names Amelia Rose, Daughter of Rosie Rose and Jacob Rose, only grandchild of Penelope Rose an Charles Rose. I have had a hard life since I was born, I am like a magnet for trouble and danger. so many times have I nearly died just doing normal things, Grandmother and Grandfather have tried keeping me a bit hidden to avoid the dangers of the outside world. Here are a few examples of times I've been in danger;

My first ever incident started the day I was born, My mum was in severe pain and agony, apparently she was haemorrhaging badly. I too had my umbilical cord caught wrapped around my neck. but sadly we found out all of this too late and we had to proceed with the birthing. luckily I made it out totally fine, but not so much for my mother... shes still in critical to this day. I am 14 years old now, and I barely see my Father, it hurts him to even try looking at me. But I did manage to go eight years free from anything after that day, but then problems started arising left right and centre, causing my Dad to feel very suicidal and my grandparents to keep a close eye on me.

The next incident was In my own Garden, I was sat with a few other children and my grandfather, I never saw it worm its way towards me till I heard the hissing and saw the small snake go for me. luckily for me, my grandfather protected me, resulting in him suffering the effects of the venom. it took a fair while for him to recover from the poison but I'm very grateful he did, I don't know what I would have done without him...

A third of my many incidents was when I was sat with everyone in the great hall for our usual monthly dinner together with the other higher ups, my grandfather noticed something off with the food, but just couldn't click what it was. as i was about to take a bite he grabbed it from me and refused to eat anything all night long. i was hungry but i didn't realise the danger it posed.

This all stopped once I met her...Ammo May, a light grey hedgehog with pink tipped quills and ears and bright red eyes. she saved my life, but... is she here to stay? yes, yes she is, she explained everything to me. she told me she see's visions, and she can feel when people are in danger. She said not to tell my father about her abilities, I didn't know why she wanted it to be a secret but I guessed that she was just scared. when I told my father she saved my life and put her own at risk, he gave her the position of being my discrete bodyguard, she was to go everywhere wit me and she even has a room linked onto mine.

She seems a fair bit odd to me, unusual, but I wasn't going to complain as she is here to save my life. I am 16 now, and the years have moved by, lucky for me she was always there for me, but I've always wondered where she came from... Oh well guess I will never know.

Ammo stood behind the stool I was sat on and was brushing out my shoulder length quills, lost in thought. I looked at her in the reflection of the mirror, getting lost in my own thoughts. why did she actually decide to stay here instead of living her life? is she a foreigner or has she really been here this whole time? why wont she speak of her past? so many questions whirled around in my head.

"I can tell your still curious, i'l make you a deal... il tell you a very minor detail about myself, if we can go out to the market?" My ears perk up in curiosity as I turn my head to look at her. "so what do you think princess?" mulling over the terms of the deal, I looked back into the mirror in thought, then I gave off a small smile.

"Deal, but I know you only want to go because you just want to buy some fabrics" she gave off a small cute smile to which I smiled back. Ammo placed the brush on to the vanity table in front of me as she stretched her arms out, moving off my stool I stood up straight. "Ammo would you mind handing me my basket" Ammo saluted.

"Princess Amy, would you like me to carry the basket for you?" I shook my head vigorously. ''careful my princess we mustn't give yourself a headache before heading out into the village" I blush slightly and run my fingers through my quills tidying them up.

"I've told you before Ammo, just call me Amy" I smile brightly at her as we start walking out. Passing my grandfather in the hallway signaled him to our leaving of the castle, He never used to be okay with me leaving as he was scared for my life and I can totally understand where he is coming from, but I need my freedom. it took a few years before my grandfather could truly trust Ammo. He always thought there was something suspicious and fishy about her. He could just never put his fingers onto it, always keeping an eye on her every move she made. eventually he realised just how much she truly risked for me when she signed a contract to remain here till the day i get married. what she doesn't know is that when i do eventually get married, i plan to ask her to be my maid of honor and eventually my personal bodyguard.

''Amy would you like me to make you a casual dress? one you can wear to fit in with all the commoners?'' Ammo smiled at Amy as she walked by her side into the Market. The princess smiled back at the younger girl, overjoyed with the chance that she could finally find her place in society without being locked to the title of princess.

''i would absolutely love that more than anything Ammo, i appreciate this so much thank you!'' gazing off into the distance, Amy just kept walking while she visited her mind. what if one day she could get away from this kingdom, what if she could one day find someone to call her own,or even somewhere to call her own. not realising where she was going, she bumped straight into Ammo's back at the fabric stall. ''Oh i'm so sorry Ammo i didn't mean to walk into you!'' apologising awkwardly.

Ammo ignored her,waving her off as she held up a piece of red fabric to some pale pink. ''nope they clearly clash way too much'' she switched out the pink for the most purest white she could find. holding them up against Amy's face, she stuck her tongue out in concentration before clapping her hands in excitement. ''Eeeeee we have it! it will complement your fur and eyes nicely!'' Bouncing with energy Ammo turned herself around to the woman running the market, ''I'd love to get 10 metres of the red please and 5 of the white please!'' The woman the stall looked shocked.

''Are you sure thats what you'd like miss? its very expensive fabrics..?'' she asked uncertainly. Amy Rose turned around getting out her pouch with coins, counting out how much the needed for the materials. The woman suddenly realised who was in front of her and gave a slight bow. ''my lady i'm so pleased to see you, and i'm ever so grateful that you bought my fabrics!'' Amy smiled politely at the woman and gave a little nod as Ammo was handed the fabric to put into her basket.

''Is that everything from this stall?'' Amy asked noticing that the younger girl eyed up some black fabric, ''if you'd like some black fabric id gladly get some for you if you'd like, especially since your making me my dress.'' Ammo's eyes lit up in eagerness.

''YES please!'' she answered as she began thinking out her designs in her head. handing more money over to the woman in exchange for some black fabric she noticed a mark on her wrist.

''that's such a pretty design! it looks just like a little witches hat and broomstick! did you do it yourself?'' Ammo having overheard this realised what the marking was made to symbolise and grabbed onto Amy's arm. the young Cat started sweating a bit, stumbling over her next words a little bit.

''ah y-yes, i did, me and a few friends have the exact same markings on all of our wrists. They represent our ancestries and our grandparents mostly.'' she gave off a weak little smile. Ammo pulled the princess aside explaining to her that they must keep moving as they need be back by a certain time. keeping quiet Ammo didn't say anything for the next couple stalls, completely deep in thought and keep her guard up. as they began to leave through the woods towards the castle Ammo decided that she should explain to Amy why she did what she did but Amy beat her to it.

''what was that all about you didn't say anything and you still haven't said anything, whats wrong, what happened? why wont you talk to me?'' the grey hedgehog mulled over words in her mind before she decided that she should just be upfront with the princess.

''That cat, shes the granddaughter of One of the witches that put a curse onto you. her grandmother is the one who is making your life miserable all the ones who have those same marks are usually either descendants of the witches themselves or others who support the witches and are against the kingdom.'' Amy looked so tired and gave off a sad sigh as she looked down at her feet as they continued to walk forward getting much more closer to the castle.

''Truthfully i just want out, i'm sick of this curse, i'm sick of being royalty. I just wish that i could eventually be free and go on an adventure and make friends and find myself that special someone, I don't want to have an arranged marriage like my dad and grandmother want. like my grandfather said, it should all be based on love, he even said that it is one of the best ways to rule any kingdom.'' She noticed that Ammo had been staring at her the hole time,conflict in her eyes. Amy realised that she may have more news to give her. ''what is it? is something wrong? is it good or bad news?''

''Well about finding that special someone i heard that Prince Sonic is due to arrive later on this week... in preparations for your marriage... i actually thought that your grandparents would have explained this to you by now... i'm sorry that i didn't tell you sooner but i myself didn't know until earlier on this morning...'' She looked at her little boots refusing to make eye contact with her only friend. Neither of them spoke the whole way back to the castle, as they stood outside Amy's room she turned around making the young hedgehog look her way.

''I dont blame you personally, if i was in your place i would also need to mentally prepare myself before telling the next person about any form of unsettling news. but can we make a pact now that there will be no more secrets between us and we will both be very open to each other?'' Ammo smiled at that as she stuck her hand out to shake Amy's but instead she just grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a big hug as they fell on to the bed crying whilst laughing.

''I promise that now and forever further. You mean more to me then you will ever know, and i never want anything bad to happen to you, plus after all you are my princess.'' At that last bit they both laughed wiping their tears and getting ready for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop me a comment on what you think ^^ after all this is only the begining


End file.
